


Plausible Cover

by trascendenza



Category: Psych
Genre: Character of Color, F/M, my holiday project 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Gus' chortle, which had been building up to a good guffaw, died an instantaneous death, complete with crashing and burning. "I just said that out loud, didn't I?"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Plausible Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [chicafrom3](http://trascendenza.dreamwidth.org/16629.html#chicafrom3).

"I'd love to show you the collection in my bedroom sometime," Juliet said, beaming. Then she stopped, and Gus pursed his lips like he didn't know what to say, because they simultaneously realized how that sounded. "I mean, uh, you know, they're great miniatures, and they just happen to be in my bedroom, and it doesn't have to be awkward unless we let it be, right?"

"Awkward? Are you kidding?" Gus laughed loudly and exaggeratedly, hand on his belly. "I can't think of anything _less_ awkward than going in the bedroom I've been fantasizing about for the last three years!"

Juliet blinked.

"Uh." Gus' chortle, which had been building up to a good guffaw, died an instantaneous death, complete with crashing and burning. "I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

Juliet gestured to the little troll doll on her desk. "There are witnesses."

Gus looked wavery around the edges, like shame was about to melt him from the inside out. "Right. So. We'll just pretend this conversation never --"

"Lucky for you," Juliet said, before he could go on. "I only put the miniatures in my bedroom as an excuse to get you in there."

"You -- in your -- on purpose --" His jaw dropped. "_Ooooh._"

She smiled shyly. "Yeah."

"Well, in that case," Gus said, casually slipping his hands into his pockets and stepping closer. "Tell me more."


End file.
